


Don't be a baby (Unless you're mine)

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Isaac the babysitter, M/M, Scott puts on a diaper to be a brat, Spit As Lube, just in case its there, maybe? - Freeform, non negotiated kink, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 yo Scott's parents are sick of his mischievous nature. The last time they left him alone, he and Stiles almost burnt the house down. So they decide to get him a sitter when they leave for a weekend. After much effort they manage to convince Isaac the 21 yo college guy. Scott is very angry on being treated like a baby so he decides to annoy the sitter enough to make him go away. He buys some diapers, talcum powder, a bib, a pacifier and he is ready to actually be a "baby".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Scott can you come down here?” Melissa called from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Scott sighed and got off his bed, walking out of his room. “I thought I was grounded to my room?”

 

“Come down here please.” She frowned.

 

He rolled his eyes and came down. “What?” He asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Lose the attitude Scott.” She said.

 

“Lose the boyfriend and we’ll talk.” Scott said. His mom had recently gotten a new boyfriend and Scott hated the guy, hated him even more now that the guy was living there. He was a giant dick.

 

Melissa looked down, shaking her head. “Is that why you almost burned down the house?” She asked. “Do you hate Frank that much?”

 

“It was an accident!” He said.  “Stiles and I were playing around and locked over a candle.”

 

“A candle didn’t do it and we both know that.”

 

Scott huffed, crossing his arms. “What did you want.”

 

“Because of how you’ve been acting, sneaking out, ditching class, almost setting the house on fire. I’ve gotten you a babysitter while Frank and I are out of town for the medical conference.”

 

Scott cringed. “Do you really need to call Stiles’ dad a babysitter?” He asked.

 

“Its not John.” She said.

 

“What?” Scott asked, blinking owlishly.

 

“Scott, you’ve proven that I can’t trust you. John has a busy schedule and can’t watch both you and Stiles. Besides, I grounded you from Stiles. I had no choice but to hire a babysitter for you.” Melissa explained.

 

Scott gasped and sputtered. “What.. no- you… I’m 16!” He yelled.

 

“You left me no choice Scott.” She sighed. “He’s in college so he should be able to help you with school work too.”

 

Scott glared at his mother, sticking her chin out defiantly. “Who did you get.”

 

“Isaac Lahey.” She said.

 

Scott scoffed. “Yeah right! He hasn’t talked to me since he started high school.” He said, looking away from his mother. There was a five year difference between the two and they used to be friends, meeting through their mothers, but once Isaac started high school he had no time for the younger boy and Scott hated him for it.

 

“....Sweetie. I know it hurt when he stopped talking to you.” His mother said.

 

“He didn’t just stop talking to me. He acted like I didn’t exist. I looked up to him and he shoved it in my face.” Scott grumbled. He hadn’t just looked up to him. Isaac was his first crush. Even though he tried to hate the older boy, Scott never got over his crush.

 

“It took a bit of convincing to get him to agree.” She said. “I think he feels bad for what he did.”

 

“Yeah right.” Scott laughed.

 

His mother pressed her lips and ran a hand though Scott’s hair. “He wants to take you to dinner tonight. Let you two talk a bit before he starts watching you tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow!?” Scott asked. “Your trip isn’t till monday!”

 

“They want us to be there early monday morning. It’s easier to get there sunday so we aren’t as jet lagged.” She said.

 

Scott huffed, looking down. “This is stupid.”

 

“I know you don’t like it.” Melissa sighed. “But it has to be done. Isaac will be here in an hour.”

  
Scott frowned and went back up stairs. Isaac fucking lahey was going to be his babysitter. “Fuck.” 


	2. Chapter 2

When it was time for Isaac to pick him up, Scott was ready and sitting on the couch arms crossed.

 

There was soft sigh from behind him and he turned to see his mother. “How long are you going to be mad at me?”

 

“I’m not mad at you mom.” Scott said and let out a sigh of his own. “I’m just…” He shook his head. “Frustrated?”

 

His mother nodded. “Still, I hope you understand why I had to do it.”

 

“I’m not frustrated with you mom.” Scott frowned. “I haven’t been the best son, you don’t trust me to be alone. I understand that.” He sighed again. “Isaac is the one I’m mad at.”

 

Melissa nodded and came over, hugging Scott. “I hope you two get along and become friends again.”

 

Scott scoffed just as a knock was at the door. “I’ll see you when I get back.” Scott mumbled, getting up and going to the door, opening and sucking in a breath. Damn it, Isaac was even hotter now. Tall, sandy blonde hair in a messy mop of curls, thin but muscular and eyes that shined like jewels.

 

“Hey Scotty.” His voice deeper but still light and friendly. Like it’d always been.

 

“Isaac….” He whispered and shook his head. “My name isn’t Scotty any more. it’s just Scott now.” He said coldly.

 

Isaac frowned and shrugged. “Okay. So, Pizza?” He asked. “You still like Johnny's?”

 

“I hate Johnny's.” Scott said “Haven’t had it in years.”

 

“Oh…” Isaac pursed his lips. “Okay...So, where should we eat?”

 

Scott crossed his arms. “Anywhere but Johnny’s.” He’d refused to eat there in years because is used to be _their_ place.

Isaac sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright. Don’t be a brat.”

 

“A brat?” Scott asked, laughing. “I need to be babysat. Obviously I am a brat.” He grumbled.

 

Isaac frowned more, ignoring him and started walking away.

 

Scott glanced at his ass before fallowing, blushing.

 

“Get in the car.” He said, sliding into a 1960’s impala.

 

“Still watch Supernatural.” He scoffed. “You’re a few years off.”

 

“Don’t you?” He asked, smiling in amusement.

 

“No.” Scott growled, mad that Isaac was. It had also been their thing.

 

Isaac sighed and drove off, driving to Johnny’s pizza.

 

“I told you I hate this place.” He growled.

 

“Look. I haven’t been here in years and it’s the only decent pizza spot in town. Can’t you find something to eat here?”

 

Scott looked away from him, clenching his jaw. He didn’t want to come back here. Not ever. “No.”

 

“Why?” Isaac asked.

 

“Because the last time I was here you made me feel like I was nothing!” He snapped.

 

“What?” Isaac asked.

 

“You told me I was annoying child.” Scott said, clenshing his frists. “You told your _friends_ I was obsessed with you.”

 

“That was a long time ago.” Isaac hummed.

 

“And that makes it okay? Oh, it happened years ago, it’s in the past. It doesn’t matter!?” Scott asked, getting more upset.

 

“Quit acting like a child.” Isaac said. “I shouldn’t have treated you like that.” He sighed. “Can we put it behind us and go in and eat.”

 

“No.” Scott said adamantly. “And I’m not a child.”

 

Isaac huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. You’re not a child. Apparently you’re a _baby_ , judged by how you’re acting.”

 

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should just bend me over and spank me like you’re my daddy then.” Scott snapped again, shocked to hear the sharp intake or air beside him.

 

Isaac was suddenly tense, knuckles white and jaw set.

 

Scott blinked, looking him over more. He blushed deeply and gasped, noticing a bulge in Isaac’s pants. The other was hard. “I- I’m leaving.” He said, getting out of the car.

 

“Scott wait!” Isaac said, getting out of his car as well.

 

“How…. I don’t get you!” Scott said. “You push me away and don’t talk to me for years and now you’re hard in a car with me!?”

 

“Scott.” Isaac said, shaking his head as he came closer. “Please, keep your voice down. You aren’t legal and people might get the wrong idea.”

 

“The wrong-” Scott laughed and stepped back. “Under age? A child, a baby? Thats what I really am?” He asked. “Well this _baby_ apparently has you hard in your pants.” Scott hissed. It was a long shot, Scott had no actual proof that he had caused the hard on, but he was hoping.

 

“Scott.” Isaac warned.

 

“Fuck you.” He said. “I’m not hungry anymore.” Scott mumbled, starting to walk away.

 

Isaac cursed under his breath and sighed. “Let me drive you home.”

 

“I want to walk.” Scott called.

 

“Damn it… Text me when you get home so I know you got there.”

 

“Not like I have your number.” Scott said, glancing back at him and stopping.

 

“I never changed my number.” Isaac said.

  
“That doesn’t mean I have your old one.” He mumbled, looking away and kept walking. Of course Scott still had his number though.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott didn't text him when he got home. He threw his phone across the room and jumped on his bed, pressing his face into his pillow. He was so frustrated and confused.

It kept him up most of the night but he still managed to wake up early with a plan. If it worked, he had something over Isaac, if not, then it would never leave the house.

He left the house, grabbing his bike and drove to the nearest store and started walking through ilse. He was able to fund most of the stuff he needed, but there was one thing he was having trouble with.

"Excuse me." Scott said blushing.

"Yes?" Asked a girl a little over his age. 

"Um... I- I need diapers, but I don't know what size." He said shuffling his feet.

"Oh." She said, looking around. "they're right down there. Come on, I'll show you and we can find the size."

He nodded going with her. "Does it help if I tell you its for a pank." She blushed.

"A prank?" The girl asked, giving him a confused look.

"Y- yeah." He said.

"Ah. I see." She hummed, looking around before looking him over. "Don't be embarrassed, everyone has their kinks."

"Wh- its not mine!" He said.

"So its your boyfriends." She shrugged. "Doesn't bother me." The girl moved and got the largest size of pull ups. "I don't think any of our diapers will fit. These should though."

Scott stared at them, pressing his lips. It was different than what he wanted. But it should definitely work. "Thanks!" He grinned.

The girl smiled and nodded. "No problem. But hey, don't blush when you're checking out. It makes you seem suspicious." She winked, walking away.

Scott blushed deeper and hurried through the check out then raced home. He had to get this stuff ready. 

Diapper/pull ups  
Bib  
Baby powder  
Pacifier.

"Okay." Scott whispered, pulling his clothes off and getting the pull up on before putting his pants back on. Things had to at least seem normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know its been a few days, I ended up helping out at Indy pop con, then I had to pack because I'm on my way to Texas. BUT I have time to update and I plan to have this fic done by the end of the week. One or two more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac got to the McCall house, nervous and a little angry. Nervous because he had no idea if Scott had gotten home. That was also why he was angry. The boy had never called or text saying that he’d made it home.

 

Isaac let out a breath and knocked on the door.

 

Melissa answered, huge smile on her face. “Isaac! Hi.” She smiled, letting him in. “I’m actually about to leave. Scott is in the kitchen.” She said, moving around and grabbing her suitcase and carryon bag, mumbling a checklist to herself.

 

Isaac nodded, glancing at the kitchen. “Okay. Want some help to the car?” He asked.

 

“No, no.” She shook her head. “I have it. Thank you Isaac.” She sighed happily. “Really, thank you.”

 

He smiled and gave a soft shrug. “No problem.” He looked back toward the kitchen and then back at Melissa. “Did you already say your goodbyes?” He asked, wondering why Scott wasn’t out here.

 

“Yeah.” She sighed, this time sadder. “He’s worried about me going.”

 

“Understandable.” Isaac nodded.

 

She smiled again and hugged him before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

 

Isaac sighed and walked into the kitchen. “Scott?”

 

Scott looked up, a sandwich stuffed in his mouth. “way.” He said around the food.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, it makes you sound weird.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes at him and swallowed. “What if it was full of your cock?” He asked.

 

Isaac froze, staring wide eyed. “Y- You’re 16. You should talk or even think like that!”

 

Scott just shrugged, taking another bite.

 

“Brat.” Isaac breathed out, turning his face to the side and blushing. That question had caught him off guard and brought up things he was supposed to push away.

 

Scott frowned and stood up. “Keep calling me that and I’ll make you regret it.” He glared.

 

“I call it like I see it Scott. If you’re a brat. I’ll tell you.” Isaac said, crossing his arms.

 

Scott huffed and crossed his arms as well. “I thought I was a baby.” He said, looking Isaac up and down.

 

Isaac blushed again, cursing under his breath. The way Scott had said it yesterday and the way he called him daddy had really affected him; which wasn’t really a new thing. “You’re being a brat.” Isaac grumbled.

 

Scott glared more and walked past him, going upstairs. He would show him a brat. He would show him good! He shut his door and shucked his pants and put on the bib, grabbing the pacifier out of the package and put it him his mouth, looking in the mirror. This better fucking work.

 

Isaac huffed and went to sit on the couch, scrubbing a hand over his face. HE looked up, hearing Scott walk into the room and gasped. “Scott!?”

 

Scott crossed his arms, sucking on the pacifier.

 

“What the hell are you in?” Isaac asked, shocked and looked over all of Scott.

 

“Am I still being a brat?” Scott asked.

 

“Is that what this is fucking about?” Isaac asked, standing up.

 

Scott shifted, blushing when he noticed Isaac wasn’t getting hard.

 

“Scott?”

 

“Sorry...Daddy.” Scott whispered. “I was bad.”

 

Isaac’s eyes widened and he let out a choked noise. “The fuck!?” He asked, cock twitching at being called that.

 

Scott cringed and crossed his arms, taking out the pacifier and threw it on the ground blushing. “I- It…” He whined, trying to make himself small.

 

“Scott?” Isaac said, taking a small step closer to him. “Talk to me. I don’t understand.”

 

Scott gritted his teeth. “Y- You got hard yesterday! I wanted to embarrass you because of it. I thought you had some kind of kink!” Scott screamed. “It was supposed to make you leave.” He grumbled.

 

Isaac stared at him and frowned softly. “I….Its complicated.” He said. “You think dressing like this would make me leave?”

 

“You would leave anyway, this is just so I wouldn’t get attached again.” Scott said.

 

Isaac sighed and cupped Scott’s cheek. “I do it for you.” He said and meant it. He noticed himself having a crush on the younger boy and thats why he pushed him away. Now he was an adult and Scott was a kid. He wouldn’t touch him.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“I’m an adult and you’re-”

 

“A brat?” Scott snapped, a few things falling into place.

 

“Underage.” Isaac corrected.

 

Scott frowned, looking over his face. “....I’m legal in Germany.”

 

Isaac blinked and laughed softly. “Scott this isn’t Germany.”

 

“I don’t care.” Scott whispered, cupping the back of Isaac’s neck and kissing him.

 

Isaac gasped into the kiss and pulled back. “Scott… No.” He said, sounding wreaked, his self-control on the verge of breaking.

 

“Please Isaac.”

 

“No.” Isaac said, shaking his head.

 

Scott took off the bib, letting it fall. “Please…”

 

“No.” Isaac breathed, watching him.

 

Scott’s hands shook slightly as he took off the pull up, letting that too fall. “Isaac, put your brat in his place.” He said, sounding vulnerable.

 

“Scott it won’t work.”

 

“ _Daddy.”_ Scott whined.

 

Isaac groaned and shivered, looking away from the naked minor in front of him.

 

“I was so sad when you pushed me away daddy.” Scott said, wanting Isaac to look at him again.

 

“Scott you don’t know what you’re doing.” Isaac snapped.

 

“Then teach me.” Scott said, walking over to him.

 

Isaac took out a deep breath, looking over Scott.

 

“I want you. I’ve wanted you, Isaac _Daddy.”_ He whispered.

 

Isaac groaned, his resolve breaking as he pulled him closer and kissed him hard, melting against the boy.

 

Scott groaned, wrapping his arms around Isaac.

 

Isaac nipped his lips slightly and broke the kiss.

 

Scott whined, chasing after the lips.

 

Isaac smiled and kissed his head. “Go sit on the couch.”

 

“Why?” He asked.

  
“You said something yesterday about a spanking.” Isaac grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac sat on the couch, pulling Scott across his lap, running a hand across his back and kissed between his shoulder blades. “Are you really okay with me  spanking you?”

 

".....Yes." Scott after a moment.

 

Isaac kissed him and nodded, squeezing Scott's ass cheek.

 

Scott moaned into his mouth, gasping as the first slap stung on his ass.

 

Isaac nibbled his lips, swatting him a second and a third, waiting different amounts of time between each hit.

 

Scott gasped slightly, pain fanning from the spots he was hit and he was sure his ass was a strawberry red by now. The only soft hit had been the first.

 

Isaac hummed, breaking the kiss to look at Scott’s ass, rubbing the slightly heated flesh. He didn’t want to do too much, not knowing Scott’s boundaries or how much pain he would take.

 

Scott wiggled his ass, groaning softly.

 

Isaac smiled and sucked on his fingers, spreading Scott’s cheeks open and running the moist finger over his hole, getting the muscle to relax. When he felt like it was relaxed some he slipped his finger inside.

 

Scott moaned and arched his back. “Isaac…”

 

“I got you.” Isaac said, slowly moving the finger in and out, getting him to relax more.

 

Soon Scott was moaning, holding onto the couch and rolling his lips. He whined and hitched his breath every time his prostate was touched, making little mewling sounds.

 

Isaac kissed the back of his neck, slipping in a second finger.

 

Scott hissed slightly and groaned, spreading his legs.

 

“So good for me Scott.” He said, scissoring his fingers as he moved them on and out.

 

Scott moaned, whining slightly. “You’re good boy.” He moaned, rocking back on the fingers.

 

Isaac groaned, watching Scott fuck himself on his fingers and pulled them out, sucking them to get them wet again.

 

Scott whined, moving his ass trying to find them again. “D- don’t stop.” He whined. “Please, please.”

 

Isaac slipped them back in, humming. “I’m not stopping, had to get them wet for you baby.”

 

Scott whined, rolling his hips. “Please, please, want to ride you.” He panted.

 

“Not yet.” Isaac said, not wanting to hurt him.

 

“Please!” Scott asked. “Fuck, I want it. I’m ready, daddy fuck me.”

 

Isaac groaned and rolled his own hips. “Fuck… Fine.” He said, slipping his fingers out again and moved Scott off him, standing up, taking his pants off and taking a condom from his wallet, rolling it on.

 

Scott leaned up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Want you...Want you do bad.”

 

Isaac groaned and sat down, pulling Scott onto his lap. “Slowly set yourself on me.” He said, squeezing his hip and holding his cock up to Scott’s hole.

 

The younger boy nodded and slowly lowered himself, moaning and leaning his head back on Isaac’s shoulder. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated in the older boys lap, making him whimper softly.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

 

“No daddy.” Scott said, tightening around him. “Feels good. So full.” He said.

 

Isaac hummed and kissed his neck. “My good boy.” He said. “Tell me when I can move.”

 

Scott groaned and rolled his hips. “Move.”

 

Isaac gasped and thrusted his hips.

 

Scott moaned, thrusting back against him, moaning. “Isaac!” Isaac was hitting his prostate and it made him see stars, Making him keen and whimper on every thrust.

 

Isaac was holding his hips, thrusting hard into him, mouthing at his neck.

 

Scott whined and moved a hand behind Isaac’s head, grabbing onto his hair. “Fuck… Isaac, daddy, I’m gonna cum.” He whimpered.

 

“Cum baby.” Isaac said, moving a hand from his hip to stroke his cock.

 

Scott whimpered, biting his lip and tossed his head back as he came. “Isaac!” He whined, arching his back, clamping down around the cock inside of him.

 

Isaac hissed, the added tightness making him cum after two more thrusts, biting Scott’s shoulder to muffle himself.

 

Scott groaned, panting and leaning back against the older boy behind him. “Fuck…”

 

Isaac smiled, humming. “We did.”

  
Scott laughed, looking over and kissed him.  _"Brat."_

 

Isaac laughed and kissed him back. "Maybe a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?
> 
> Also, I'm going to stop taking prompts for a bit just so I can finish the other ones I have to do and open up an additional prompt option. (Liam is now a part of it :3 )


End file.
